


Hypothetically Speaking

by sarasusa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasusa/pseuds/sarasusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a couple of dialogue-fics I've read involving Otogi, particularly "Omniscience" by Misura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!'s plot, are legally mine.

Disclaimer: None of these characters, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!'s plot, are legally mine.

Author's Note: This here is an H/O plot molecule that came to me while I was trying to hold an H/O plot volvox at bay. One-shot.

Title: Hypothetically Speaking

Rating: R

Category: Romance

Pairings: Honda/Otogi

Summary: Inspired by a couple of dialogue-fics I've read involving Otogi, particularly "Omniscience" by Misura. (Check my "Favorites" for a link to her work.)

Warning: Shounen-ai; dialogue only.

Spoilers: None really.

* * *

* * *

Hypothetically Speaking

"I never imagined you naked."

"See, that's what makes me the visionary and you the—the faithful foot soldier."

"Imagining yourself naked?"

"Don't be an idiot! Looking beyond the surface, I mean. Looking past the way we usually do things."

"You should be glad I didn't. If I had, I'd have run screaming in the opposite direction."

"..."

"—because I would have been too freaked out by my own reaction."

"...Oh?"

"For example—that twirly thing you do with your hair? I might have started wanting to play with it too, like this."

"Doesn't sound like such an extreme reaction to me..."

"But then I might have fantasized about flicking your earring back and forth. You wouldn't have liked that, would you?"

"Stop it, you-!"

"You see. And after that, I could very well have thought about undoing your headband, just to see what happened with your hair-"

"Quit it! That tickles!"

"And with one thing leading to another, I just might have found myself visualizing pressing my lips against the nape of your neck."

"..."

"Now, I doubt my imagination would have stopped there. If I were a visionary like you, that is. I might have pictured all this happening...say, on the school roof at sunset."

"Trespassing?"

"Doubt you'd have cared about that. Not in my imagination anyway. Nope, there you'd be, not focused on anything but my fingers reaching under your shirt."

"I thought I was naked in this non-existent fantasy of yours."

"Not yet."

"..."

"So I'd have run my thumbs up along your sides-"

"Yiii!"

"—And then circled the pads of my thumbs over your nipples once or twice."

"If this—really were the roof of the school—I'd have been majorly pissed off at you for flattening me against the floor this way..."

"..."

"—but far be it from me to quibble! Go on."

"Well. Having a scientific curiosity, I'd want to test whether my imagination of your body matched reality. What your shoulderblades would feel like if I slipped my hands beneath them. Whether that slender middle of yours meant you were compact and wiry or just underfed and bony."

"H-hey!"

"Then I'd have to check on the depth of your navel-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"...though even my fantasy might not have included THAT kind of response."

"Honda-"

"Mmm?"

"Come here."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"So. You never imagined me naked."

"Never."


End file.
